


Starker One Shots

by spiderboyunderoos69



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, NSFW, Starker, Starkercest, TonyxPeter, fluff too, peterxtony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderboyunderoos69/pseuds/spiderboyunderoos69
Summary: I also posted this on Wattpad but it doesn’t have enough love 😤 Just a bunch of Starker one shots PLEASE send me requests I love them
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 9





	Starker One Shots

_Peter's P.O.V_

I swung back to the Avengers compound, my leg in pain from people throwing things and my head in pain from an older man pulling my mask off and tugging my hair hard, yelling profanities into my ear. All I've done is work my ass off to save the city, and no one gives me respect.

Mysterio showing my identity completely turned my world upside down. I can't go home to Aunt May or the city will know and try to hurt her and break into our house. I haven't seen her since, but I've called her once, and she said she was doing okay, so that was good. Happy is there with her at all times to make sure she stays okay. I've still defended the city, even help citizens that were punching me or throwing things at me. People online mostly say they don't believe Mysterio and I'm still their hero, but the bruises I get everyday just from swinging around tells me different. Somehow people still want pictures with me, and there's this one reporter that's a fan of mine, (an actual one, not one that claims to love me but then throws rocks at me) that takes my picture a lot. He works for Bugle which I was pretty pissed about, but he seemed genuinely interested in me, so I never get onto him about it. Eddie, I think. 

All I want is my life back, and to not be on display as a villain in the nearest comic shop. Like I'm a product. Like I'm nothing. People don't realize that I'm still a 16 year old kid from Queens, most peoples sons and daughters. They don't think about how it may feel under the mask. 

I took off my mask as I landed on sight and took of my glove as well, letting my hand scan over the security lock. I heard the lock click and the light turn green. A guard pulled the handle and opened the door for me, stealing a small glance. I smiled at him and he let go of the door. I caught it in time and slipped though before it could close.

"Sorry." He said, half assed. "Hand slipped." I saw a small smile on his lips. I walked forward and growled.

"Yeah I bet." I mumbled. I'm tired of people.

"Oh," I looked back at him, "You might wanna work on that, considering it's your job." I smirked and turned away, keeping my smirk on my face as I swung my hips a bit. It feels nice to give people a slap on the face. Not literally.

I pressed the button to the elevator, putting my glove back on. I sighed, still trying to process today. I just want to be done. I used to love being me. I'm tired of wishing I was ditching being Spider-Man for once. 

The sound of the elevator dinged and the doors opened, revealing an annoyed Tony. My eyes widened a bit and I swallowed the lump in my throat and walked into the elevator. I quickly pressed the 58th floor and stood on the other side of the elevator, avoiding his gaze. I couldn't see his eyes through his sun glasses but I could feel the tension in this cramped space. The elevator shut and he ripped off his glasses, turning his body towards me. 

"I told you not to go out and help the city." He said, crossing his arms over his chest. If I wasn't pissed I'd drool over how he looked in a button up and vest, with no coat. It brings out his muscles in his arms. I snapped out of my thought as he cleared his throat.

"So?" He held out his hand, "Why didn't you listen to me?" I rolled my eyes.

"Did you just hear what you said? 'Don't help the city'," I mocked him, "I'm not going to not do my job because you tell me to." He looked taken aback and I looked him in the eyes, making sure I got my point across. I'll admit, there are some perks about Mysterio telling everyone my identity. I got a new found confidence. I'm not as scared as I was.

He just sighed and grabbed my shoulder, pulling me into him. He rested his hand on my head and the other on my back. I sighed and hugged him back.

  
"I just don't want you hurt." He said, moving his head from the crook of my neck for a second, and put it back when he finished talking. 

"I know, but I'm fine Mr. S-" "Tony." He interrupted. I smiled and pulled away.

"I'm fine, Tony," I kept my hands around his neck, "I have a few bruises here and there, but it's worth it. People can't save themselves." He chuckled.

"Trust me, Pete, I know." I took my hands off his neck and he put my hands back around him.

"Tony-" He hushed me. "F.R.I.D.A.Y?" He said, his voice a bit louder then when he first talked me on the elevator.

"Yes, Sir?" F.R.I.D.A.Y responded. "Stop the elevator and don't start it until I tell you to." I felt my face heat up and I was about to protest when the elevator came to a complete stop and Tony spoke up again.

"And turn off the security cameras." He turned to me and slowly pushed my body into the elevator wall.

"Done, sir." F.R.I.D.A.Y said. Tony smirked and started to kiss my jaw.

"How much longer do we have to keep this a secret? It's painful seeing you on TV swinging around in your tight suit and then sharing one kiss here and there." He asked, staring into my eyes. I tangled my gloved hands into his hair and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm 16, Tony." He groaned. "I don't care! I can pay off any lawyer or officer that tries to take me away. I own a billion dollar company-" "Actually, Pepper does." I interrupted. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, Pep runs it, but it's all mine." I shrugged. He's right about that. "Please Pete." He looked at me softly and took my face in his hands. "I just want to be able to kiss you in public." I smiled, an idea popping in my head.

"I got it!!!" He shook his head a bit and closed his eyes. I chuckled. "Sorry." He laughed.

"You're fine, baby. What's your idea?" I smiled.

"Well, if it weren't for the blip I'd be 21, right? I can say I just pretended to blip because I needed a break from being Spider-Man and that I was with you the entire time, they have no way of telling if I blipped on not." He had a toothy grin on his face. "Genius." He said.

I smiled and pulled his neck towards mine, his lips pressing into mine. I felt my cheeks and nose heat up as I cupped his face in my hands. He put his hands on my hips and I arched my back a bit, presses our body's completely together.

I'm lucky I have him. I really am. Without him, I wouldn't have gotten through any of this. He was the only one who believed in me. The only one that was there for me. The only one that knew what I needed. He held me in his arms night after night, not leaving my side unless I snuck off. Even then he'd find me, and put his lips all over my salty face, and crack a few jokes, making me forget what I was even crying about. Afterwards we'd just watch Netflix until I feel asleep on his chest or feel asleep while he was spooning me. He'll always hold me through the night, kiss all over my face while I tell him I'm okay, love me rough, love me soft, and just love me, and I'll always love him the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was rlly gay lmao I just needed soft Peter and Tony. Also, Tony has literally called Peter over 10 nicknames, and he's never called him 'Peter'. What the fuck man. PLEASE LEAVE FEEDBACK BC IM SHIT AT WRITING AND KNOW THAT
> 
> ALso I'm living for sassy Peter in this chapter-


End file.
